Sugu ni watashi wa au yotei (Pronto los encontrare)
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Pronto los encontrare, se que no fui planeada para ninguno de los dos, pero se que pronto los encontrare y podre solucionar las dudas que tengo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia súper OCC, la verdad es una pareja crack pero seamos sinceros algunos emparejan a Sasuke y Hinata a Kakashi y Sakura, Naruto con Hanabi, etc, entonces este fanfic no debería molestarles.

Anime: Naruto

Pareja: NaruSara (Naruto y Sarada)

Título: Sugu ni watashi wa au yotei (Pronto los encontrare)

Advertencias: Mucho lemon, si no soportan una historia OCC por favor no lo leas, si eres Hinalover por favor abstente de leerlo y esto sucedió en una semana con mucha tarea entonces no sé si tiene sentido.

Capítulo 1: Watashitachi (Nosotros)

 **Naruto POV.**

Tenía demasiada flojera para ir a mi casa, no es que odiara estar allá y dormir como un tronco sino que no quería llegar a mi hogar vacío, todos se fueron a la aldea de la nieve por 2 semanas a esquiar porque Himawari gano unos boletos, todos querían que fuera pero mis deberes como hokage no me lo permitían, entonces en vez de ir a mi casa y descansar después de una larga semana prefería ir al bosque donde antiguamente entrenaba con Sasuke y Sakura-chan, que buenas épocas eran esas, amaba demasiado pasar el tiempo con ellos y ser joven, pero ahora tengo 36 y una vida sumamente ocupada. Viene a mi memoria muchas cosas que pase con mi equipo y lo maravilloso que era sentarme en el pasto a contemplar el hermoso cabello de Sakura-chan, no me mal entiendan amo a Hinata y ella es increíble pero extraño mucho el sentimiento infantil que tenía por Sakura-chan, Sasuke es un suertudo al tenerla como esposa.

¿Hokage-sama?

Esa voz hizo que volteara y la observara, su bello cabello largo, negro y sedoso, sus ojos negros y profundos, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y su nuevo atuendo ninja que dejaba ver sus marcados atributos.

¿Sarada-chan?—le dije ocultando mi rostro para que evitara verme sonrojado.

Hokage-sama, ¿Qué hace por estos lugares?—se acercó a mí y me miro dudativa.

Bueno—trate de tranquilizarme—la verdad es que como mi familia no está en casa no quería llegar a mi hogar y ver todo vacío, ¿tú que haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde.

Sucede que quería entrenar un poco más, aun no logro perfeccionar un jutsu nuevo que mi padre me enseño—se limpiaba el sudor que estaba en su frente.

Ese Sasuke, te enseña muchos jutsus difíciles Sarada-chan—la mire a la cara y note como una gota descendía por su cuello y se perdía entre su pecho, lo que provoco una pequeña incomodidad en mí y género que me sonrojara demasiado, gracias a Kami-sama que era obscuro y no se podía ver bien.

Mi padre quiere que sea fuerte, además quiero proteger a mi madre y a mis hermanos—me sonrió tan tiernamente y pude imaginar que veía a Sakura-chan en su rostro, lo cual provoco que me riera un poco— ¿de qué se ríe?

Perdón, es que cuando me sonreíste pensé que estaba viendo a tu madre—cerré los ojos y le sonreí.

Eso me halaga hokage-sama—me volvió a sonreír.

Desde hace 4 años Sarada había dejado de ser una niña pequeña, ahora era una futura candidata a anbu, era la prodigio del clan Uchiha, sus padres estaban orgullos de ella, ella era dulce y amable, además ahora ella era hermana mayor, los Uchihas habían sido bendecidos con gemelos (Sayumi y Sonosuke) los cuales tenían 3 años actualmente, ellos eran muy unidos a Sarada y Sarada los protegía como sus tesoros más preciados. Pero bueno regresando a ella, ahora ella era toda una chica de 16 años, su madre pudo curarle la enfermedad de los ojos y los había dejado de usar, su cabello como tributo a su madre se lo dejo largo hasta la cintura, su cuerpo ya tenía más curvas y tenía unos pechos medianos o eso fue lo que dijo Boruto cuando empezó a hablar de su compañera de equipo en una comida que hubo en mi honor, ese día Sarada lo golpeo tan fuerte que Sakura-chan a regañadientes tuvo que reanimarlo agradezco mucho que ese día Sasuke no hubiera estado porque si no ahorita solo tendríamos a Hima.

Hokage-sama, ¿Está bien?—agarro mi cara con su suave mano.

S-Si—me puse rojo al sentir el contacto de su piel como mi cara—solo recordé cuando casi matas a Boruto.

Boruto es un pervertido—inflo sus mejillas y se rio levemente—una vez aquí entre nos quiso quitarme mi virginidad—me quede infartado ante esa declaración, sabía que mi hijo estaba enamorado de Sarada pero no sabía que era un pervertido—pero ni siquiera un beso pudo darme porque lo mande lejos.

¿No has besado a nadie?—la mire confundido, ella era hermosa y tenía unos labios perfectos.

No, solo besare al hombre que ame de verdad—me miro sonrojada—es algo que los Uchihas tenemos en común, solo amar a una persona y besar a esa persona.

Los Uchihas son unos románticos—cerré los ojos y asentí, eso era verdad ya que Sasuke solo beso a Sakura (mi beso con él no cuenta)

Usted—note como su voz se volvía seca— ¿besa siempre a Hinata-sama?

Pues… No recuerdo, hace tiempo que no la beso, el trabajo me quita tiempo, además siempre que la intento besar se sonroja y se desmaya—decía algo fastidiado— ¿Tú quieres ser hokage?

Quiero ser hokage alguna vez, quiero ser la primera Uchiha en ese mando y quiero proteger—me miro a los ojos y vi su esperanza en ellos.

Y lo serás—le puse la mano en su cabeza—porque ese es tu camino ninja Sarada-chan.

Gracias Hokage-sama, quiero ser fuerte como mi padre y proteger a todos—sentí un golpe en el estómago al oírla decir eso, siempre Sasuke era la motivación de las Uchihas—y ser igual de valiente que mi héroe—se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

¿Tu héroe?—la mire confundido.

S-Si, usted es mi héroe Hokage-sama—me sonrió sonrojada y provoco que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, esa mirada y esas palabras habían hecho algo que Hinata nunca provoco en mí, una sensación de quererla besar y hacerla mía, por dios ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ella es la hija de mis mejores amigos, pero a la vez es una shinobi hermosa y que provoca mariposas cuando estoy con ella.

Eso no me lo esperaba—trate de controlar mi sonrojo pero ella lo había notado y se había sonrojado más de la cuenta—es un honor ser tu héroe Sara-chan—agarre su mano y la bese, era lo máximo que podía hacer sin que me sintiera una persona mala.

Bueno, tengo que irme—note su nerviosismo, maldición había captado todo, esas palabras eran una confesión de amor, joder soy un estúpido ella está enamorada de mí y yo no sé qué siento, pero sé que si ella se va nunca tendré la oportunidad de tener una plática así con ella, mis instintos fallan, mi corazón late demasiado, ¿Qué hare? Soy un enfermo por pensar en ella de otra manera, maldición soy un infiel por sentir algo por esta persona, soy un mal padre por quitarle el amor de esta chica a mi hijo y soy un pésimo amigo por sentir algo por la hija de mis amigos, ella se iba y yo solo dejaría que mis instintos salieran.

Sara-chan—la llame antes de que ella emprendiera su camino a la aldea.

¿Si? Hokage-sama—se detuvo y pude ver su aun presente sonrojo, sin importar ya nada agarre su mano y la bese, ella estaba sorprendida y trato de alejarse pero la retuve abrazándola, ella empezó a ceder y empezó a corresponder ese inocente beso, abrí los ojos y note que ella los había cerrado además de que había levantado un pie como en esas historias de princesas, los volví a cerrar y quise subir el tono de ese beso así que abrí mi boca y delineaba los suaves labios de Sarada con mi lengua, ella se sonrojo más y capto la indirecta aunque era una inexperta, abrió sus labios y metí mi lengua en su boca, fue un juego que yo le estaba enseñando, en donde yo ponía las reglas y ella obedecía, nos separamos por falta de oxígeno y ella fue la que tomo ahora la iniciativa, estaba tan embelesado con ese beso que me caí en el pasto y ella cayó encima de mí, empecé a meter mis manos por su camisa y sentí su plano estómago, ella se estremeció y sentí algo liquido caía por su pierna, era una pequeña pervertida esta chica, entonces mordí su labio mientras una de mis manos se metía dentro de su sostén y apretaba uno de sus senos eso provoco que ella gimiera, maldición mi pantalón me empezaba a lastimar sentía que mi miembro quería salir a jugar con esta chica, pero recordé que estoy casado y ella es una niña así que me detuve y me senté mientras controlaba mi respiración, ella repetía lo mismo y observe su cabello revuelto, sus ojos con una mirada de deseo y un sonrojo tan marcado que parecía salida de esas revistas de Jiraya.

Disculpa, así no debe de comportarse un Hokage—dije tratando de acomodarle su camisa ninja.

N-no se disculpe—ella estaba sumamente apenada y algo decepcionada—Hokage-sama ¿por qué se detuvo?

Eres hija de mis amigos, esto es algo raro—me disculpaba mentalmente con Sasuke y Sakura.

¿Soy fea para usted? O ¿soy una niña aun?—me miro con los ojos acuosos, maldición la había hecho sentir mal con ella misma.

No al contrario, eres la mujer más hermosa con la que me he besado es más tu eres más hermosa que mi esposa, pero me siento raro ósea estoy casado y hacer esto me hace sentir un hombre malo, eso no te lo mereces tu mi bella mujer—lo dije con el corazón, Sarada merecía un hombre digno de ella y yo era solo una mierda después de besarla aun estando casado—lo siento mucho, pero eres una gema preciosa y yo soy solo un horrible hombr...—no pude acabar la frase porque Sarada me estaba besando, se arrimó a mí y se sentó cerca de mí, maldición la chica estaba besándome tan tierna y torpemente que sabía que no podría resistir más.

Sarada, no lo hag...—otra vez me beso y yo ya no pude más abrí mi boca, deje que su lengua explorara mi boca, volví a meter mi mano en su camisa y volví a mi labor solo que le quite el sostén para poder tener mayor libertad para darme cuenta que Boruto tenía razón sus pechos eran de tamaño mediano además de que agregué una nueva cualidad eran tan suaves como un par de almohadas en los cuales quisiera dormir toda mi vida, por primera vez me sentía a gusto con unos pechos y esos pechos eran los de Sarada, si ella me daba permiso de hacerle lo que sea pues tenía que aprovechar, le quite su camisa y la recosté sobre el pasto la luz de la luna podía darme una pequeña muestra de sus hermosos senos y sus pezones rosados que estaban todos erectos, ella se sonrojo demasiado y yo la bese tan apasionadamente que cuando me retire de su boca dejamos un pequeño rastro de baba que le cayó en su cuello blanco, empecé a besar su cuello y decencia lentamente dejando besos húmedos hasta que llegué al nacimiento de sus senos no aguante las ganas y metí uno de esos hermosos manjares en mi boca como si se tratase de un pedazo de carne que viene en el ramen.

Hokage-sama

Hokage-sama

Gemía cuando sentía como lo lamia y mordía quería que esa chica sintiera el mayor placer del mundo así que con mi mano libre masajeaba el otro.

Hokage-sama mph

Saque su seno y lamí su pezón rosado, ella se arqueaba más y me sentí culpable de que yo solo disfrutara así que deje que ella me quitara mi camisa y mi capa de hokage, sentí su pecho desnudo con el mío y mi miembro ya estaba a su tope, me ardía quería que ya lo sacara a jugar, pero no quería espantar a Sarada así que simplemente la bese y deje que ahora ella besara mi cuello hasta que llegara a mi ombligo, pero después de dejarme un rato besar sentí que ella se detenía y me levante para mirarla.

¿Qué sucede?—la mire intrigada.

Soy virgen—me decía en susurro—no sé cómo calmar sus necesidades—me señalo mi pantalón y mi crecida erección.

Maldición—me trate de tapar, la había asustado y eso era algo que no quería hacer.

Dígame que hacer—agarro mis manos para que la dejara ver mi erección—le prometo hacerlo sentir sumamente bien.

¿Estas segura?—la mire confundido.

Si—su voz sonaba segura.

Abrí mi bragueta y saque mi miembro, ella se sorprendió y entonces me puse a pensar en que con Sarada no quería hacer lo rutinario ella era especial así que quería cumplir uno de mis mayores sueños eróticos que había tenido, bese a Sarada y la recosté en el pasto, puse mi miembro en sus pechos—Si-Sarada por favor frótalo con tus senos y déjame correrme en tu cara

Ella solo asintió y empezó a frotarlo con sus senos, maldición se sentía tan bien que empecé a gemir de placer, fueron como 20 frotadas hasta que sentí que mi semen quería salir entonces como si fuera fuente empezó a verterse en sus pechos y en su cara mientras ella se sonrojaba, maldita sea me iba a dar otra erección porque al verla cubierta de mis fluidos y sonrojada pensé que estaba viendo una película porno, pero no quería quitarle su virginidad aun, no en un simple bosque así que solo me baje a su vagina, le quite las bragas y empecé a jugar con mi legua ahí como si de un dulce se tratara, ella gemía demasiado y la lamí como si mi vida fuera lamerla, ella se corrió en mi boca y me lamí todo, luego la bese y me levante dejándola confundida.

¿No me quitara mi virginidad?—me miro dudosa.

Si tú me la ofreces claro que lo hare—me colocaba mi ropa—pero no hoy, tengo aun una semana para poder tenerte y consentirte, en un bosque no sería digno para la señorita Uchiha—me hinque y la ayudaba a vestirse, eso nunca lo había hecho con ninguna mujer ni siquiera con mi esposa.

Ella se sonrojo y se levantó ya con su ropa ordenada—gracias.

Mañana te veo en mi oficina, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte, llega como a las 6 pm, a esa hora Shikamaru se va, lleva una cubetita de helado napolitano—le dije tomándole la mano y caminando, ella se recargo en mi hombro y yo antes de salir de ese bosque la solté provocando que ella soltara un pequeño quejido—lo siento si esto tiene que ser a escondidas.

No se preocupe acepte esto—dijo caminando delante de mí.

Sarada—ella volteo y yo la volví a besar tan apasionadamente que cuando la deje ella se quedó con ganas de mas—mañana tendrás mas acción querida—eso provoco que ella se quedara roja y se fuera corriendo, mientras que yo me quede un rato pensando en lo que hice, ella aún era una niña y yo le había hecho sexo oral, soy un enfermo pero luego recordé que fue consensual y sonreí—esto será interesante.

Bueno ese es el primer capítulo, trate de adaptarme a los personaje pero es tan difícil, no me odien se los advertí, eso es un fanfic OCC para los que les gusta esta pareja. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** **Watashi no atarashī okiniiri no ippin** **(Mi nuevo plato favorito)**

Aun no sé qué sentir, no pude dormir bien ya que en cada sueño imaginaba a ella en diferentes posiciones y que me pedía más, me siento un estúpido, un sucio, ella es una niña, ella seguro esta confundida, pero ¿por qué me siento tan bien? Me siento completo, como si mi vida cobrara sentido otra vez, me siento como un adolecente y no me da flojera estar en la oficina, maldición, ella siempre ha alegrado mi vida.

Naruto ¿estás bien?—sentí que me meneaban

S-Si Shikamaru—volví a la tierra—solo que me puse a pensar sobre algo que me preocupa.

Mmmh, lo que sea dímelo, tratare de ayudarte aunque sea un fastidio—bufo y puso su mano atrás de su cabeza.

No te preocupes, hoy terminare el papeleo, no quiero ir a casa y ver todo vacío—trate de fingir para que él se retirara.

Bueno, te pondré lo más importante de este lado y me retiro, quisiera quedarme pero hoy es noche de películas con Temari y me da miedo que se enoje—observe su miedo en los ojos.

No te preocupes yo lo hago, ya ve o tu mujer demonio te atacara—quería que se fuera lo más rápido. Está bien, nos vemos mañana—salió por la puerta y mire un rato el papeleo urgente para empezar a calmar mis ansias de que llegara Sarada, pasaron las horas y aun no llegaba, me ponía nervioso y muy ansioso de que ella se hubiera espantado pero trate de serenarme—creo que no va a llegar—susurre y vi que ya eran las 8:00 pm, recogí algunas cosas y me disponía a salir de la oficina cuando de pronto oí unos pasos por el pasillo, me calme un poco y me senté en mi silla, al fin había llegado.

Disculpe la tardanza Hokage-sama, recibí el mensaje de Gamabunta y me tarde en conseguir el ramen, además mi mamá me puso a cuidar a mis hermanitos—cerro la puerta con seguro.

Fuiste una niña mala Sa-chan—me levante y me acerque lentamente hasta donde ella estaba—pensé que no venias y ya me iba a ir—la arrincone y pude ver la diferencia de estatura, agarre su mentón con mi mano y la mire a los ojos, ella tiro las bolsas que llevaba y empezó a hervir—mereces que te castigue—lamí sus labios y la mordí provocando que ella se sonrojara, aproveche su debilidad y con una kunai corte su mini vestido de combate dejándola solo en ropa interior—hoy vienes sumamente deliciosa, lastima lo de tu vestido, creo que saldrás desnuda de acá—empecé a besar su blanco cuello y ella empezaba a gemir incoherencias que me excitaban más—te voy a comer mi pequeño plato de ramen—la cargue hasta mi escritorio que apenas había limpiado antes de que llegara y busque el ramen que había comprado—es de mi favorito, gracias—me senté en el piso a comer y no le hacía caso.

Hokage-sama, ¿por qué ya no quiso el helado y quiso ramen?—me miraba molesta— ¿por qué está comiendo y no está prestándome atención?

Soy un adulto mi prioridad es comer—trate de engañarla—¿no quieres un pedazo?—ella se sentó en el escritorio y yo me levante con el tazón desechable—Teuchi siempre prepara el mejor ramen—agarre un poco con los palillos y se lo acerque—¡di ahh!—ella abrió la boca y yo en vez de dárselo se lo tire en el pecho y ella me miro confundida— mi culpa deja te lo quito—acerque a ella y empecé a lamer lo que tire, mordí su pecho y comía el ramen que tire hasta que limpie todo— ahora estas limpia—ella estaba sumamente sonrojada y confundida.

¿Qué está haciendo hokage-sama?—en forma de susurro y yo la recosté en el escritorio.

Vamos a jugar un juego—me puse encima de ella en cuclillas y empecé a untarle ramen por todo su cuerpo curvilíneo—hoy no tengo ganas de comer ramen convencionalmente, hoy quiero comer ramen en mi plato nuevo—agregaba la pasta y se la ponía por todo el cuerpo—tu piel le dará un sabor más exquisito—agregaba los trozos de carne encima de su sostén y de sus bragas—itadakimasu—hice mi oración y empecé a lamer ese cuerpo.

Hokage-sama mmmmhh—la chica gemía y yo seguía lamiéndola, su cuerpo le daba un toque más delicioso a mi ramen, lamia y succionaba cada parte de su cuerpo, mordía sus senos al tratar de comer los trozos de carne que estaban encima de ella, al fin mi tradición de comer ramen se estaba volviendo algo erótico—hokage-hokage-s-sama, quiero be-besarlo—susurro y yo solo mordí su abdomen hasta que deje una marquita.

Lo siento Sa-chan—la volvía a morder— llegaste tarde y no mereces que te premie—ahora mordía y lamia su parte intima. Mmmh—gemía y se movía tan sensual—e-eso es injusto

Es más injusto que me dejes esperando mi amor—me acerque y pegue todo mi cuerpo al de ella para que sintiera mi miembro erecto—él quiere salir a jugar y tú te tardaste —le susurraba en su oído y luego mordía su oreja, ella solo se mordió el labio para contener un gemido, pero yo no quería que dejara de gritar de placer, así que agarre sus pechos y empecé a masajearlos.

Mmmmmmhp—estaba perdiendo la batalla y me quería regalar más gemidos.

Ya acabe de comer—me levante y la deje confundida— muchas gracias por ser mi plato—ella se miró su cuerpo y noto pequeñas marcas moradas—lo siento mucho, me emocione demasiado

N-no importa, soy una nin-medico sé cómo quitarlas—se sentó en el escritorio y me miro sonrojada.

Aun no término contigo—me quite el pantalón y mi bóxer—hoy te quitare tu virginidad—Sarada estaba sorprendida al ver mi miembro, era la segunda vez que lo veía y le caía baba al ver lo enorme que era, me acerque aprovechándome de su sorpresa, empecé a besarla y morderla, ella se dejaba llevar, ella ya estaba sumamente mojada de su vagina, lástima que la virginidad que le iba a quitar no era de ese lugar, agarre mi banda ninja y le tape los ojos.

¿Hokage?—me pregunto confundida.

Tu déjate llevar y hazme caso—agarre un listón que tenía en mi gaveta y amarre sus manos—te vas a divertir mi pequeña pervertida—la puse de espaldas y le dije que clavara sus uñas en el escritorio—esto te dolerá un poquito pero te va a encantar—agarre un poco de lubricante que había comprado y me lo unte en el pene, le baje sus bragas y me dispuse a profanar su trasero.

Hokage-sama por ahí no—sus manos se enterraban en mi escritorio y sentía como su culo se contraía, maldición era tan estrecho que me excitaba más, deje que se acostumbrara y empecé a menearme.

Te va a gustar Sarada—lo dije con una voz ronca que nunca había oído—esto se le llama sexo anal.

Ella estaba llorando un poco por el dolor, pero después empezó a menearse al ritmo del vaivén, así que con una mano apretaba un seno de Sarada y con el otro lo metía por su vagina simulando que era penetrada.

Hokage-sama—gemía tanto que aumente mis embestidas para oírlas más fuertes, todo era tan delicioso, nada de lo que estaba haciendo lo había hecho con Hinata, esto me hacía sentir joven y tan sexy, por dios creo que amaba a Sarada, pero estaba casado y no podía quererla de otra manera—Hokage-sama, me corro—y efectivamente se corrió y mis dedos se llenaron de su líquido, entonces agarre mi mano y se la metí en la boca

Pruébate Sara-chan, eres deliciosa—ella lamio mis dedos y al igual que ella ya había llegado a mi limite así que deje mi esencia en su trasero y salí de ella.

Eso fue doloroso y a la vez fue muy placentero—mientras caía en el piso y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Lo sé, pero yo lo disfrute al máximo, tu trasero es una delicia—me acercaba lentamente hasta ella—sé que te preguntaras sobre cómo te quitare tu otra virginidad, tu tranquila deja que encuentre la manera más especial para robármela—le di un pequeño beso y la cargue como la princesa que era—Sarada creo que estoy confundido—acariciaba su cabello— ¿por qué no estas con alguien de tu edad?

Porque desde que era una niña he estado enamorada de usted, me encanta lo fuerte que es y que gracias a eso nos protege, adoro su forma de ser con todos y sobretodo sé que usted es el kyubi y sufrió mucho por eso, pero sé que si yo hubiese existido en esa época yo hubiera luchado para ser su amiga y le ganaría a Hinata-sama—me beso tiernamente el pecho

Maldita sea, eso me hubiera encantado—la bese tiernamente y la recosté en el sillón, ella me vio suplicante y me recosté con ella—te despierto a las 3 am y te llevo a tu casa, por cierto no creas que te llevare desnuda presentí que llegarías tarde y que te rompería tu vestido así que te compre un vestido nuevo, está en mi escritorio—besaba su frente y ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

Me hubiera encantado ganarle a Hinata-sama—decía entre sueños.

Me hubiera encantado haberte conocido en un tiempo atrás—cerraba los ojos y me puse a pensar que esa chica era especial, estaba perdido en ella y ahora estaba durmiendo en mi oficina conmigo, que kamisama me perdone pero... Estoy enamorado de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**itaku de no chōshoku** **(Desayuno a domicilio.)**

Miércoles 9:00 am

Mi mente ya no podía pensar claramente aún seguía pasmado por leer esa carta que me habían escrito, maldita sea pensé que regresarían hasta el domingo mi plan para disfrutar a Sarada iba a terminar antes de haber cumplido todas mis fantasías sexuales que tenía, o puede que haya una solución.

Shikamaru—mire a mi amigo y trate de aguantar el cansancio que me era evidente—debo de descansar unos días, he trabajado mucho últimamente—sonreí derrotado.

Creo que si Naruto, ¿te parece el día de mañana descansar?—me miro tranquilamente y siguió revisando los papeles—sabes Hinata llega el viernes, ¿por qué no te tomas hasta el lunes para poder descansar y convivir con tu familia?

Me parece perfecto—fingiendo emoción—quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia.

Bueno Naruto iré a dejar estos papeles a la entrada de Konoha, regreso en 1 hora—salió por la puerta y me recosté en mi escritorio

Maldita sea, nunca había estado tan cansado—saque un espejo de mi escritorio y mire mis marcadas arrugas—esto de estar entrenando de una manera diferente me va a dejar seco y ojeroso—me puse a recordar como a las 3:00 am de ese mismo día había ido a dejar a mi musa, su bello cuerpo usando ese vestido nuevo me provocaba una erección pero trate de calmarme y la deje en su ventana, cuando llegue a la oficina me dirigí al baño y me empecé a masturbar pensando en ella, recordé sus bellos ojos suplicantes pidiéndome más y sus senos fríos encima de mi pecho, cuando termine empecé a recoger mi oficina y encontré una carta de mi esposa…..

 _Amor, regresamos el viernes, te extraño._

Esa oración que hace tiempo me pondría de buen humor ahora me colocaba de malas, quería que siguieran en la aldea de la nieve y seguir como soltero, maldita sea.

¿Alguien me extraño?—sentí unas manos rodear mi cuello

Sara-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?—la mire tiernamente y la senté en mis piernas.

Pasaba por aquí Hokage-sama y quise venir a verlo—empezó a besar mi cuello y lamerlo— ¿No hay nadie?

Shikamaru salió hace 10 minutos fue a dejar unos papeles—acaricie su trasero.

Ayer me premiaste mucho y yo no pude hacer nada por ti, quiero recompensarlo hoy—se levantó de mis piernas y se agacho—no sé cómo se hace pero puedo intentar aprender.

¿Tienes energía?—la mire con perversión—tenemos unos 40 minutos así que será una lección rápida—baje el cierre de mi pantalón y deje ver mi miembro.

Nunca deja de sorprenderme—agarro mi miembro con sus delicadas manos y empezó a acariciarlo para logar que se pusiera erecto.

Sa..Sa..Sarada—no quería gemir pero su fino tacto genero muchas descargas eléctricas en mí.

Mire Hokage-sama esta erecto—ella me miro muy emocionada, sin pensarlo me levante de mi asiento y coloque mi pene en su boca.

Chúpalo Sara-chan, chúpalo como si fuera un dulce—le ordene y obedeció, ella empezó a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratase, yo estaba extasiado y agarre su cabeza para poder meterlo más al fondo, sentir mi escroto en sus labios, maldita sea es una sensación increíble—sigue sigue-ella se movía más rápido—tienes que apresurarle sino Shikamaru llegara—sus lamidas se volvieron sumamente rápidas y más precisas—Sara-chan te amo—dije en susurro y me corrí en su boca, ella se tragó lo más que pudo y con sus delicados dedos recogió un poco que tenía en sus labios y lo lamio.

Trabajo hecho—me miro sonrojada—yo también lo amo—estaba derramando lagrimas—siempre lo he amado—no pude aguantar más y la bese, no me importo que tuviera mi semen o que Shikamaru nos viera, yo amaba a esta chica y quería demostrárselo.

Te veo en la noche—mordí su oreja y le di una nalgada.

Hasta en la noche Hokage-sama—salió por la ventana.

Maldita sea esto ya se está complicando más—abroche mi pantalón y fui al baño a lavarme mis dientes—hoy tengo que quitarle su virginidad—me mire al espejo y note un semblante decidido, sin ojeras y con un brillo especial que nadie más me había sacado, creo que ella era el amor de mi vida y me hizo preguntar ¿por qué no espere 21 años para estar con ella?

Notas del autor:

Disculpen mi desaparición, he tenido muchas presiones pero prometo darle continuidad solo sean pacientes por favor :3


End file.
